Drive me crazy
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: What drives Inuyasha crazy when it comes to Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the DVD series not the show itself. Rumiko Takahashi has the honor of owning these.

****

**Drive Me Crazy**

Inuyasha turned as he heard his name being called by someone. She ran into his arms heedless of the mud that had been on the field because of the rain the day before. He gave a small smile as he pulled her bodsy closer to him. "That was a good game." She said before he felt her peck his cheek. He lowered her to the ground careful of the mud spot to their left. "It helps when we are playing against other youkai because then we don't have to hold back."

"It does." She agreed. Inuyasha's clawed hand caught in her hair as he went to let down the messy pony tail that would stay until they arrived to their homes. She laughed as he found a tangle he couldn't quite get through. "Maybe we should wait until we sit down." She suggested.

They had been friends from the start of high school but now they were in college and had managed to get into the same school. It wasn't a strange sight to see the two together and many thought that they were actually dating but that hadn't been the case ever.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned around to face the familiar voice that was calling her name. Inuyasha growled and pulled her closer to him possessively wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello Hojo how are your classes doing?"

"They're going just fine. I'm sorry that you're not in any of them though." Hojo looked at her like he wanted to ask her something.

Kagome sighed quietly. "What is it Hojo?" Kagome already knew what he wanted to ask.

He gulped. "I'm sorry I don't have you anything but I wanted to see iof you would watch a movie with me?"

Inuyasha's growl became slightly louder; just loud enough for Hojo to hear it. "I can't do that Hojo. I was going with the team and their girlfriends to celebrate their victory today."

"Surely you can forego for one day. I wanted to take you to see…"

"She said no Hobo now get lost." Inuyasha pulled her closer to him rather unconsciously but very visibly.

"You know you can't protect her from the entire male race for the rest of her life."

"She's mine you idiot now go away." The look that Inuyasha sent him said volumes that would happen when Kagome would NOT be around.

Hojo gulped before he walked rather dejectedly away. Kagome was blushing when she heard him say that. "Inuyasha you can let go now." Inuyasha pulled his arms away like they had been burnt all of a sudden. He hadn't realized he had been holding onto her that tightly.

The hanyou looked rather contrite when he gave her his puppy dog look begging for forgiveness for nearly hurting her. Kagome giggled at the look before she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed the top of her head under his chin. The two had sort of a silent language with each other that some people didn't understand. Since they had met in high school it had been there and on Kagome's part it was rather unconscious. Inuyasha's youkai responded to it very well though recognizing it.

"Inuyasha don't you need to take a shower." One of his friends Kouga came running up to him. He had seen what happened and wondered if either of them were aware that Kagome responded to his moods as a inuyoukai bitch would.

Inuyasha sniffed Kagome's neck before he let her go. He also sniffed the air around them to make sure that she would be safe. He couldn't stand to allow her in any danger. Ayame came up while he was sniffing and he walked away knowing that she would be safe as Sango was on her way as well.

"Inuyasha, I think that I'm going to ask her out." Kouga tested the waters knowing where this would lead.

They were in the locker room when Kouga said this. Inuyasha slammed the wolf up to the lockers. "Don't you dare touch her wolf. I'll kill you." Inuyasha's eyes were switching from red to gold so fast that Kouga was slightly shocked.

"Then tell her how you feel Inuyasha. She's not mated and you haven't claimed her as your girlfriend." Inuyasha dropped Kouga realizing what he had been trying to do.

" I have marked her."

"You've marked but she thinks that you have marked her as a friend to let her know when she is in danger; doesn't she?" Inuyasha merely walked to the showers rather than answer his question. "She does but she know that mark leaves her off limits to anyone that can see it? Akitoko doesn't see that mark on her. It's a protection mark for future mates."

"I hadn't intended to mark her as a potential mate." Inuyasha said.

"What happened then?" Kouga asked as he stepped into the stall next to Inuyasha.

"Someone attacked her as she was walking home from school."

"Let me guess you were following her."

"Yes, I have followed her home since I met her. I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"What happened to the attackers?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha grinned at the wall. "I beat them to a bloody pulp but she stopped me from doing anything else." Inuyasha turned off the shower.

"Let me guess you were full demon at the time."

"Yeah I was." Inuyasha answered wincing at the memory of sniffing her neck and nipping enough to leave a bruising mark there for a couple of days.

"When she asked you what it was what did you tell her?"

"I marked her as a friend so that I can protect her better from people that would hurt her." Inuyasha had finished toweling off.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, "How long ago was that?"

"I think it was about 5 years ago why?"

"How long has she responded as an Inuyoukai bitch?" Kouga asked trying to think back that far. If he recalled they had been this close since the second year in high school.

"I don't know." Inuyasha thought about it.

"Inuyasha the whole school thinks that you are dating her. At least the human population does. That mark isn't going to keep the youkai population off of her if you don't claim her." Kouga zipped up his pants.

"Keh, they won't be able to get near her." Inuyasha answered with his usual confident voice.

"The soccer team won't touch her because they understand youkai laws but you will have to at least claim her as your girlfriend. Some of the other youkai don't care and they would do anything to take her away from you."

Kouga left the locker room abd Inuyasha to his thoughts. They couldn't do that. He could barely stand to be away from her now while they slept in their separate apartments. Inuyasha also knew that Kouga was right. He had seen the looks that had been sent her way when they didn't think that he was watching. Inuyasha sniffed the ari to see that Kagome was waiting outside the locker room waiting for him. Ayame and Kouga were out there too discussing something but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"It's about time mutt. I was about to go in and get you." Kouga said.

Inuyasha took a look at them before following them out of the building. He was walking as close to Kagome as possible. The two couples parted as they went to their separate cars. Inuyasha and Kagome had parked right by each other which of course was normal as well. Inuyasha opened her door before he pulled her to him taking in her scent. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing wench." _My wench. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I'm alright Inuyasha." She whispered standing on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear with a tweak of her hand and peck on his lips she reassured him before climbing into the car.

"I'll see you in an hour." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome started her car and headed to her apartment.

-

Inuyasha pulled in front of the club looking for Kagome's car to pull up. Kagome pulled up about two minutes later and stepped out wearing a black skirt that went to her mid thighs, a sleeveless pink top that ended at her waist with small dangly ear rings and her make up lightly done. On her feet were two inch heels that raised her height to almost his nose.

Kagome took in Inuyasha's appearance in jeans, a black button down shirt that was complimented by his silver hair and loafers. "You think we're ready to go in there?" She asked having to keep herself from gawking at him. She had seen him dress for clubbing before but she always had to work to keep her thoughts in line. She had always known that he was hot but most of the time she didn't think about it as they had been friends for so long.

Inuyasha sniffed her neck and growled. He hated it when she used perfume. It always covered up her natural scent. He licked her neck up to her ear trying to get rid of the scent. Kagome stepped closer to him. He only did this when she wore perfume and she had never figured out why. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him apparently not satisfied that the smell wasn't gone only doing the same tactic again. "Inuyasha," she purred as he continued the treatment. His hands remained at her waist but pulled her closer yet again. "You know the perfume smell isn't going to go away because you lick at it." She giggled when it began to tickle the back of her ear.

"Why do you wear it if you know I don't like it?" he whispered.

_'I wear it because it drives you crazy.'_ She lifted her hand to his face. "I like to smell pretty." Kagome answered momentarily looking in his eyes looking for anything in his guarded molten amber orbs.

"Keh, you already smell nice without it." Inuyasha answered before they went into the club.

"Ah, my good man, I was wondering when you were going to make it in." Miroku came up behind them. Inuyasha growled at him watching Kagome go into the crowd to dance with all the rest of the people. "I thought you were going to take her out there."

"That's not happening monk." Inuyasha said getting them their drinks.

"You were holding her awful close you know. Licking her on the neck like that didn't help as several people were passing by." Miroku wore a perverted grin on his face.

"She put on perfume again." Inuyasha growled at him.

"You hate it when she does don't you?" Miroku smiled knowingly.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he growled and watched her from the table they had selected. "You paying any attention to me?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear as he watched Kagome. "Watch our drinks." He ordered Miroku. He walked up behind Kagome and started dancing with her getting rid of the guy that was trying to get behind her. Kagome's favorite song from Step Up came on a few minutes later making her turn around and face him.

_Oh oh _

_Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh _

_Oh Oh_

_Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhhh_

_Oh no no no_

_Back again hit the lights, let the party begin_

_Mix a little love, get the mood jumping_

_From New York to Miami by ten, I think I'm ready to go_

_Hot, every time that we hit up our spot_

_See everyone in line, and they paying a lot_

_Drop a Ben for the night_

_Cuz them drinks are fresh _

_But the music is free_

Kagome ran her hands down his chest in a practiced move that she would only do on him before pushing him slightly away. She went into turn grinding into his back raising her arms into the air and leaning up against him. Inuyasha's hands running up her sides and touching the tips of her fingers lacing with hers in one smooth move guiding her hands down and behind him. Kagome moved forward away but he cought her hands spinning into him.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayamne watched from the table. "They won't date each other but they will dance with one another like that." Kouga muttered in shock.

Sango watched her friend enviously. "I don't think that they will date. I think that they will skiop straight to mating."

_You want it, you love it_

_You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy_

_The music is free_

_(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)_

Inuyasha's hands were on her upper back and her hands looking like she was pushing him away. He leaned forward while she leaned back causing them to be exactly eye level of each other, then abruptly pulled her up with her hands around his neck.

_This is for the girls from NYC_

_I'm feeling like yous family_

_And everyone down from LA to DC_

_Rocking to the same old school beats_

_This is for the kids in the clubs on the street_

_Turn the volume up 3db_

_Get on the dance floor where the music is free_

_Slip party til the dawns gone with me_

Inuyas hand moved between them but not quite touching Kagome until his hands reached her shoulders. Kagome momentarily stood still as his hands never went lower than just above her chest as he walked around her with Kagome doing the same to him but raising her hand to his cheek when she came to his front. Her hadn slipped down his swhouldedr to his hand leading to a series of moves that were to fast for mostof their friends who had come to the dance floor to follow. They weren't evebn sure what they saw.

Kikyou glared form a corner in the club. "How come he never danced with me like that?"

"You on;ly daed him fro two weeks in highschool. You couldn't even get him to bring you here."

"He doesn't know anyone exist outside of her right now." Kikyou muttered resolving to put a stop to this.

_Party til the dawn's gone with me_

_Where the music is free_

_Slip party til dawn's gone with me_

_(On the weekend, On the weekend, weekend)_

Miroku saw Kikyou making a beeline for Kagome and Inuyasha and decided to put a stop to that line of thought immediately. He begged Sango's forgiveness before he danced his way to Kikyou's backside grinding to the music behind her and on her back. Kikyou felt a hand coming around her stomach and going up. She didn't have to respond though.

_Now all my ladies_

_Move it to the front,_

_Show'em what you got_

_Ooh, oh oh (4x)_

The girls went up simulataneously while the guys stood back and watched. Sango and Kagome walked up beside each other and turned as if to ghe opposite way of eah other. Each girls hand was on the side of the other one's arm as they stepped away from the other going backwards; once their arms parted Kagome moved her arms like a snake before pulling off some moves that left some guys hooting. Sango on the other hand had moved low with her hands looking like there was a string that she was lifting hersewlf up in a move so provocative that Miroku was drooling onto his shirt.

Kikyou and a friend were trying to mimic the girls but because their tops were a little too revealing that was a little embarrassing fixing it to where in the end the ended up shaking their bodies closer to each other.

_Fellas?_

_Oh like that_

_All my ladies, AAAll my ladies-Oh…ah(2x)_

_Oh oh_

_Ooh, oh oh (4x)_

The boys of their group were ready with Kouga leaping up and using Miroku and Inuyasha's shoulders to go into a perfect triple twist in the air. Inuyasha did a couple of handstands while Miroku came in low between the two friends. The each came simultaneously in a line and started to move together. They moved to the right in a slide turning halfway before doing the same thing. Miroku went down to the floor break dancing with perfect accuracy. The other boys did the same thing but it looked like they were going in a circular round. The boys that were behind them had kept the line dancing going on so as to look like they knew what they were doing.

_And all my ladies say (Ah, ah)_

_And all my fellas say (Ah ah)_

_Everybody say (Ah ah)_

_Come dance with me, (Ohh)_

The ladies joined their partners again. Kikyou tried once again to get to Inuyasha again but his teammate Bankotsu intercepted her pulling her into some lecherous moves that she only wanted to do with Inuyasha. Perverts what is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't want to dance with you." Kouga appeared beside her alongside Miroku, Sango and Ayame.

"Why don't you let him decide?" She hissed.

"I'm sure that there is someone that would like to dance with you. I'm sure every guy here that is not our group would love to get some from you." Sango insinuated referring to the earlier faux peau.

"You know she's right but I saw plenty of people watching you and your friend, slut." Ayame agreed with them while they excorted her off the dance floor to Sesshomaru's imposing figure.

_And the story goes just like this_

_We pack'em and set it off_

_Til the morning_

_Ther'll be not letting off_

_Dollars dropping onto the table top_

_Once again, you can shake your thang and there aint no cost_

On the dance floor things had heated up just a bit. Kagome's back was against his chest her arms having snaked around to the top of his head rubbing his ears pushing against him with her eyes closed. Kagome felt Inuyasha purring against her back with his hands making his way from her thighs up while he pushed up against her. His hands without either of them noticing had made their way up to where he hadn't dared to touch her before. Kagome barely took in this as she arched into his hands that were caressing the sides of her breasts and Inuyasha's head was in her neck licking momentarily where he had marked her all those years ago. They didn't stay in that position as though as she turned around touching his sides and dancing her way down his legs.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. They had never danced like this before but he was definitely willing to go with it. Inuyasha let her move her way up but he barely touched her neck before his hands worked their way to her back pressing her firmly against him momentarily. He moved to her back side allowing his hands to barely touch her breast but not really staying there as they made their way to her flat stomach and pressed her to him again. Kagome was grinding into him with her hands reaching back behind his neck. Inuyasha however had run his hand over her hips and worked his way to her inner thighs all the while his head was again making its way to her head and licked seductively from her ear to the base of her neck.

_This is for the girls coming from the NYC_

_I'm feeling like you like yous family_

_And everybody down from LA to DC_

_Rocking to the same old school beats_

_Thisis for the kids in the clubs and the street_

_Turn your volume up 3 db_

_Get on the dance floor where the music is fee_

_Slip the party til dawn's gone with me_

The group stared at the two in shock. They weren't just dancing now. They were lost in it, not hearing the beat but they sure felt it. "Damn I don't think that I've ever seen them dance like that." Ayame said to them.

"I don't think that I have either." Miroku agreed. He was ready for some extra curricular activities after watching them dance. Sango's hand went to his cheek when he touched her butt.

"I don't think that this is going to last." Kouga said.

"Hey I'm getting all of this on tape. We will be able to watch it all we want later." Jakotsu said keeping the lens in the two.

Kagome had never felt like this dancing with him or anyone else. She could feel herself losing herself in the beat that had become second nature to her now. She turned around her eyes fiery with passion and slightly glazed over with desire for the man that was dancing with her. She walked behind him her hand never leaving his shirt and started grinding up against him running her hands down his sides her hands brushing his bottom and moving up to the front his shirt. Inuyasha turned around not sure if he could take the fire running through him much longer. His leg was between hers while she pushed herself forward dancing to the beat her torso keeping beat with the rest of her body. Inuyasha leaned forward with one of his hands supporting her back prefewnting her from leaning too far back. His other hand started at the underneath of her chin and moved slowly down to where her slightly exposed cleavage and rested his hand there. The other hand went up her back slowly bringing her arched figure straight. He took his turn to walk around her this time allowing his to barely brush the top of her breast.

_This is for the girls coming for NYC_

_I'm feeling like yous family_

_And everyhody else down from LA to DC_

_Rocking to the same old school beats_

_This is for the kids in the cluns and the street_

_Turn your volume up 3db_

_Get on the dance floor where the music is free_

Inuyasha worked his way down her back to her hips before pressing to him roughly and again running his hand to her waist feeling the top had worked its way up some as she had lifted her hands up running her hands to where his humans ears would rest when they were present. His hands gladly ran through her shivering sweaty flesh and raised the shirt slightly heedless of who was watching.

_Slip party til dawn's gone with me_

_Party til dawns' gomne with m e_

_Where the music is free _

_Slip party til the dawn's gone with me_

_(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)_

Kagome's back leaned on him moving to the music where her hands had found his way to where his human ears would go. It was like a fire was running through her that she didn't know quite where it came from. She was restless as she turned around and they began to walk around each other their hands going across the others arm but linking at the tip of their fingers. Inuyasha spun her back to him with his lips meeting hers in a sensuous kiss.

Kagome and Inuyasha were lost in the kiss that had sprung from all of this. Neither of them noticed the clapping that had started at the end of the song. That was until they heard the whistles from somewhere in the crowd.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled slightly away, her eyes still hot and her body pouring down sweat from the dance but she was fully aware of every part of their bodies tingling in a way that she had never felt before. "What happened?" She whispered trusting him but afraid of the answer. Her cheeks went red as she looked over to see her friends were the ones that were whistling and hollering in the crowd.

Inuyasha followed her gaze only to mutter and pull her to him protectively. "I'm going to kill Jakotsu."

The two left the floor while the DJ put on another track. "Jakotsu what did you do?" Inuyasha glared. His friend of course had to have one of the most recent cameras that took photos and movies.

"Ah dear brother the question is not what did we do but, what have you done?" Inuyasha could smell the arousal from all of his friends. He didn't even remember all the moves that he had done in the 3 minutes and 10 seconds of that song. He knew that it was the most arousing dance he had ever done with her.

"Let us see that." He grabbed the camera and replayed the dance from the beginning. After watching what had to be the most public show of their affection for the other person they were turning ten shades of red. They hadn't been dancing in that time.

"So tell me Inuyasha how was it to be able to touch her like that." Miroku wore a perverted grin on his face.

"Shut it monk. I don't kiss and tell." Inuyasha smirked before he and Kagome walked out of the club.

Kagome looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to lose control Inuyasha."

"You can lose control any time you want. I'm just sorry that the whole world saw that display." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Come home with me." He whispered to her ear before sniffing her neck and licking her mark yet again. "Your perfume is all gone he chuckled as he licked his way to her earlobe and behind it."

"Oh," she whispered taking his neck, "does that bother you any Inuyasha?"

"Oh no because I'm going to make you forget about wearing any ever again." He pulled her into a kiss that was still heated in passion and left both of them still breathless as the dance that they had just finished.

"How is that?" She said just above a whisper now barely able to think.

He pushed her up against the wall pressing himself into her allowing her to feel him from the top of his torso. "It drives me cry when you wear it." He nibbled her ear before he jumped onto the top of the building making their way to his apartment.

-

-

-

I do not own the song. The song is sung by Drew Sidora titled Til the Dawn from the movie Step Up. The song is very fast so you have to imagine a lot of this happenning a very fast. I hope that you guys enjoyed the story. You will have to forgive me if you find spelling or grammatical errors I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of figured that if a chapter gets 30 reviews and is put 30 favorite stories list with half of them keeping the story on alert I better add one more chapter to this.

**Disclaimer: I only own the DVD series/movies. Oh and the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha nuzzled a now sleeping Kagome's neck. His mark was starting to form around the joint of her neck and shoulder. "Mine." He whispered as he started to lick the already healed wound. His fingers were brushing against her stomach massaging the taut muscles. Kagome sighed content and snuggled deeper into him.

Inuyasha decided that it would be fun to wake her up slowly and did just that. They had gone too fast when they arrived. Kagome woke up in stages to find Inuyasha glowing happily as he finished. "Hello to you too, Inuyasha," she stretched with him kissing her and pinning her arms down.

"You know you've practically been purring since we made it through the door." Inuyasha placed his elbows to the side of her. "I want you to move in with me." His gold eyes were unguarded at the moment.

"I'll think about it." She promised.

"We're mates now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He thought over the positive aspects. Then he thought of when they arrived.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He fingered the mark.

"Oh Inuyasha I knew what was to happen." Kagome reassured him keeping her hands on his very strong forearms. She didn't fail to notice was else was going on around them or under them. She knew the reasons why but she wanted to hear them. "So tell me why we should move in together." She said this a little breathlessly.

"It'll help us save money." He started. His eyes were going from gold to red and back again.

"Oh," she waited for him to finish.

"I'll get to see you every night." He said between breaths.

"What would we do with that?" Kagome asked barely able to get it out. Inuyasha didn't answer as he went faster and bit into her beck as the climaxed for the third time that night.

The years passed leaving a very frustrated hanyou. The arrangement had been decided not only between him and Kagome but Miroku and Sango as well. Kagome hadn't wanted to get pregnant and she knew that he had always tried to avoid her when she was in heat. If they were together during that time it was in a very crowded room where he had to behave. They had agreed to wait until after they had finished school but that hadn't worked out.

Miroku and Sango had finally gotten together soon after they did. The situation was much the same. It had been decided that since the girls went into heat right around the same time that during that time they would stay in Kagome's apartment and Miroku would stay with Inuyasha. This however, meant that they were basically two weeks on and two weeks off all the time.

If that wasn't enough there had been a lot of study dates that were actually very well chaperoned study groups. Quite often time there would Kouga and Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku and Sango and sometimes members of the soccer team. A time or two there were even a few of the guys that had continually tried to ask Kagome out and they ended up stuck in a study date and being the first to leave as Inuyasha would growl and threaten any of them that would try to come near them. Needless to say that left a very frustrated hanyou and sometimes a twice as bad Miroku.

"You ready for tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah, this arrangement is no more after tonight." Inuyasha smirked at the fun he would have. After this he would never have to stay away from her again.

"So who do you think is the most excited?" Sango asked.

"That's hard to say. They both look like they are ready to pounce on us after two weeks." Kagome giggled as she put the finishing touch on her hear.

"You know you're going to drive him insane dressed like that." The mirror revealed a woman wearing a strapless form fitting dress that went a little above her knees. There was a meld of colors that ran together and separated all at the same time.

"You know the same could be said about you." Kagome agreed. Sango wore a bright siren red shirt that screamed look at me with it's the shoulder straps that showed just enough cleavage to leave Miroku or any man drooling. The skirt went to her knees covering her long legs that Miroku loved and showed just enough of the shape of her butt to leave his wandering wondering. She'd just have to keep that hand in line tonight, at least for a little while. The two inch spikes just made her look a little taller.

"You ready to make them work for this." Sango grinned.

"This will be fun." Kagome sprayed on some light perfume. "They're goners." They smirked as they put on their graduation robes.

-

Inuyasha have you seen the girls?" Miroku asked.

"No." He had been keeping an eye out for them. They had been held back for some reason.

"Uhhh…." Miroku turned to the side.

"What monk?" Inuyasha turned the direction that he was looking.

"I think you guys are in for it." Kouga was staring right along with them. That was until he yelped in pain.

"I'm yours." Ayame not too subtly reminded him.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome had his entire being at attention. "She did this on purpose." They wouldn't be able to politely leave early either.

"Sango too." Miroku was telling his body and himself to behave.

-

-

-

Now that will officially be the end of the story. If someone wants to write a lemon that is alright as you can see I do not write them. If they do however they will send it to me and I will give them full credit for the lemon that was written. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. I'll talk to you later. Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
